peelfandomcom-20200213-history
1985
Peelenium ;Broadcast *15 December 1999 Playlist *Jesus and Mary Chain: Never Understand *Billy Bragg: Between The Wars *Fall: Gut Of The Quantifier *Vibes: I'm in Pittsburgh & It's Raining Events *Boris Becker is youngest-ever winner of Wimbledon. *Live Aid held. *Eastenders starts on BBC 1 Festive 50 1985 Festive Fifty * 16 December 1985 #50 - 41 * 17 December 1985 #40 - 31 * 18 December 1985 #30 - 21 * 23 December 1985 #20 - 11 * 25 December 1985 #10 - 1 inc weird session by Elton John Top Of The Pops appearances *03 January 1985 (TOTP) *07 March 1985 (TOTP) *11 April 1985 (TOTP) *09 May 1985 (TOTP) *11 July 1985 (TOTP) *29 August 1985 (TOTP) *25 December 1985 (TOTP) See Also *Gigography 1985 Links *(BBC) Peel Biography: 1985 - You'll Never Walk Alone *Frequency Finder: Radio 1 Schedules 1983-87 *Wikipedia: 1985 *Wikipedia: 1985 In Music *List Of Shows Shows calendar *27-29 May: Andy Kershaw sits in for Peel. *07 Aug: Pete Drummond sits in for Peel (BBC strike). Shared :Peel was away 27-29 May and his place was taken by Andy Kershaw, who featured records and session repeats. *01 January 1985 / 02 January 1985 / 07 January 1985 / 08 January 1985 / 09 January 1985 / 14 January 1985 / 22 January 1985 / 23 January 1985 / 28 January 1985 / 29 January 1985 / 30 January 1985 *05 February 1985 / 06 February 1985 / 12 February 1985 / 13 February 1985 / 18 February 1985 / 20 February 1985 / 25 February 1985 *04 March 1985 / 06 March 1985 / 11 March 1985 / 12 March 1985 / 18 March 1985 / 20 March 1985 / 26 March 1985 / 27 March 1985 *01 April 1985 / 02 April 1985 / 08 April 1985 / 10 April 1985 / 16 April 1985 / 22 April 1985 *01 May 1985 / 07 May 1985 / 13 May 1985 / 15 May 1985 / 20 May 1985 / 27 May 1985 (Andy Kershaw) / 28 May 1985 (Andy Kershaw) / 29 May 1985 (Andy Kershaw) *03 June 1985 / 04 June 1985 / 05 June 1985 / 11 June 1985 / 17 June 1985 / 18 June 1985 / 24 June 1985 *02 July 1985 / 08 July 1985 / 22 July 1985 / 23 July 1985 / 24 July 1985 / 30 July 1985 / 31 July 1985 *12 August 1985 / 13 August 1985 / 14 August 1985 *02 September 1985 / 03 September 1985 / 30 September 1985 *07 October 1985 / 09 October 1985 / 21 October 1985 / 22 October 1985 / 23 October 1985 / 28 October 1985 / 30 October 1985 *05 November 1985 / 06 November 1985 / 20 November 1985 / 25 November 1985 / 26 November 1985 / 27 November 1985 *16 December 1985 / 17 December 1985 / 18 December 1985 / 23 December 1985 / 25 December 1985 / 30 December 1985 *Peel January 1985 / Peel February 1985 / Peel Early 1985 / Peel March 1985 / Peel April 1985 / Peel Summer 1985 / Peel Late 1985 *Kilburn 85 / Karl's Tape - March 1985 BBC World Service *Early June 1985 (BBC World Service) BFBS *Peel 003 (BFBS) / Peel 004 (BFBS) / Peel 005 (BFBS) / Peel 006 (BFBS) / Peel 007 (BFBS) / Peel 008 (BFBS) / Peel 009 (BFBS) / Peel 010 (BFBS) / Peel 011 (BFBS) / Peel 012 (BFBS) / Peel 013 (BFBS) / Peel 014 (BFBS) / Peel 015 (BFBS) / Peel 016 (BFBS) / Peel 017 (BFBS) / Peel 018 (BFBS) / Peel 019 (BFBS) / Peel 020 (BFBS) / Peel 021 (BFBS) / Peel 022 (BFBS) / Peel 023 (BFBS) / Peel 024 (BFBS) / Peel 025 (BFBS) Category:1985